Cuando Las Cosas No son Como Deberían Ser
by Kaira Dikio
Summary: Algo muy extraño esta pasando, dos años después de que el último campeonato mundial se aya presentado, de repente los beyluchadores empiezan a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, y solo una persona sabe la verdad, lo dira, o vera como desaparecen.


WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH YAY THERE WE GOOOO! 

Takara:- . Kaira esta tocando su guitarra eléctrica, por eso esta gritando –de repente se escucha un estrepitoso sonido y se cae un poco de techo, después de nuevo el mismo sonido y ahora se cae el techo- Xx

Kaira:- YAYNESS! nn :3 eso tuvo bueno… Takara… donde estas?

Takara:- aquí abajo 

Kaira: se levanta y se le quita de encima- hemos regresado, después de una larga ausencia, volvemos con nuestras locuras… Mis otros fics… me los borraron T.T

Takara:- uuU sigue con eso, bueno que va, esta historia se la dedicamos a Aresarvi, la cyber prima de esta lokilla y mejor amiga en la vida real. Este fic se llama Cuando las cosas no son como Deberían ser, basada en la canción de Panda, Cuando no es como debería ser. La razón del cambio de nombre fue que siempre buscamos si alguien mas ya puso ese nombre y si en efecto uuU, ejem volviendo al tema. Creo que la historia no tiene que ver nada con la canción pero pues jeje ya ven. Este fic será misterio/comedia.

Kaira:- Tal vez así es mejor, pero Takarina, si va a tener algo que ver

Takara:- … que vas a hacer?

Kaira:- Nyahahaha ya veras 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cuando las Cosas no son como deberían ser**

Prologo 

Se podía ver que esa mañana siguiente sería un caluroso y soleado día, tal vez con un poco de lluvia refrescante más tarde, esa noche era calurosa, pero el viento no le pedía permiso para quedarse al calor, tan bien invadía las tranquilas y oscuras calles de Tokio. Un chico de al menos unos 17 años paseaba tranquilamente por su mansión, con una vela en mano, las luces se habían dañado ya que la noche anterior había habido una tormenta eléctrica demasiado fuerte.  
Su rostro era alumbrado por aquella vela, de repente escucho un sonido que le inquieto. Se oían como pisadas. Pero era imposible, pensó, él era el único en esa casa. Se dio cuenta que se había distraído unos cuantos minutos porque la cera alcanzo sus delicadas manos, aquel calor hice que tirara la vela, antes de que la llama pudiera avanzar, el pisó la mecha, los pedazos carbonizados se esparcieron un poco por el piso, sin importarle, camino para ver que era lo que estaba causando los sonidos. Seguramente ya me habrán descubierto, pensó, pero eso no importaba, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, y no le importaba morir, ya nada importaba.  
Camino sigilosamente por muchos lugares en aquella mansión, pero no encontraba el sonido. No encontró nada, así que subió al siguiente piso para dirigirse a su cuarto, esa búsqueda le había quitado una hora de su preciosa vida. Tomó la perilla de su cuarto, cuando estaba apunto de girarla, escucho algo que lo dejo atónito.   
-"Larguémonos, el chico no esta aquí, tendremos que intentarlo con otro magnate." Dijo la voz de una chica.  
El chico soltó instantáneamente la perilla, y volteó a todos lados. Podía bajar, y esperar, podría salir corriendo hacía la casa de algún otro compañero, podría subir, podría meterse en el cuarto de su abuelo, pero no, lo sabrían, estaba seguro.  
"¡Dios demuéstrame que existes y ayúdame", se dijo para sí, tenía que correr, tenía que esconderse antes de que aquellos invasores se dieran cuenta que el estaba ahí.   
"Vallamos a ver antes de largarnos, que podemos tomar, ¿sí?", dijo otra chica.  
Se preguntó cuantas eran, tenía que irse, avanzó, y se encontró con un gato negro, que maúllo, por un momento le pareció un gato común, cuando se dio cuenta que aquel minino se acercaba a la puerta y empezaba a maullar y rascar la puerta. Sin pensarlo se echó a correr y bajo al siguiente piso, se escondió entre dos bocinas grandes, justo en medio. Tenían un gato, y el gato seguro lo encontraría, estaba en problemas, se dijo para sí que tenía que calmarse, tal vez… no pasaría nada, tal vez solamente tendría que permanecer callado unos minutos más.   
Por fin había decidido salir, tal vez ya se habrían ido, cuando vio bajar de las escaleras un pequeño bulto negro con ojos amarillos, de repente los ojos parecieron enfocarse en él, pero había sido su imaginación. No era seguro abandonar el escondite, contuvo la respiración y se metió lo mas al fondo de aquel hueco entre bocina y bocina, lo más al fondo que pudo.  
-"No esta, salió, es obvio, no hay rastro de él."- dijo la muchacha de voz más aguda.  
-"Es imposible, lo vigile todo el día, el no salió, amenos que aya logrado esconderse bajo el asiento, o estuviera recostado en ese"- dijo la otra chica algo enfurruñada.  
"Pues, larguémonos lo antes posible… puede llegar en cualquier momento." –la chica de la voz mas aguda empezaba a caminar justo para donde estaba el chico.  
Se moría de miedo, no por aquellas chicas, pero sabía que le iban a hacer algo y el estaba casi seguro que llevarían un arma con el cual pudiesen acabar con su vida. No importaba, pero el no quería morir dolorosamente… Al menos el creía que nadie en su santo juicio hubiera preferido esa muerte, a menos que ya estuviese dando sus ultimas fuerzas, pero el era un muchacho con una vida por delante, de tan solo 17 años. Contuvo de nuevo la respiración. Pudo ver a las chicas, iban vestidas de negro, con botas de tacones algo altos, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por pasamontañas negros, pero vio en la chica de voz más aguda, unos ojos azules grisáceos, penetrantes. Sus cuerpos eran muy bien formados, en cierto modo parecían de cuerpos bastante musculados, se fijo en todo lo que pudo y logro ver que la compañera de la chica con la voz aguda, era rubia ya que debajo de ese pasamontañas, se escapaba un mechón de cabello ondulado y rubio, sus ojos eran de un tono lila, tal como los de él.   
La chica que se aproximaba a el, se inclino entre las bocinas.  
"¡Mira lo que encontré!" dijo la chica de los ojos lilas se aproximo mucho a el, el chico se agacho lo mas que pudo, pues tenía el cuerpo de la otra chica sobre el de el, si no se hubiese agachado estaba seguro lo hubieran capturado, ya que sus cuerpos hubieran echo fricción. La chica tomo un cuadro que estaba arriba de la repisa. Uno de dos rosas rojas, un rojo intenso. El amaba ese cuadro, que le pasaba a esa muchacha, como osaba tomar algo tan preciado como aquello y tomarlo sin tener cautela como si fuera cualquier cosa. Ese cuadro era muy importante, de repente noto un cabello rubio pegado en la blusa negra de aquella chica. Si el tomaba el cabello, aunque se llevaran el cuadro, el las encontraría, pero era muy arriesgado. Que tal si lo atrapaban, lo matarían a el, y no hubiera servido de nada porque aun así se llevarían el cuadro. Se armaba de valor o veía como se lo llevaban.  
"No, tu no eres un gallina, nunca lo has sido, no tienes sentimientos, no tienes corazón, eres frío, todo el mundo te lo dice, pero ese cuadro lo vale, es lo único que te une a esa persona, la única… que no cree eso" se dijo para si, mientras sentía como un nudo grueso y asfixiante se le formaba en la garganta. Se armo de valor y tomo el cabello, la chica no lo noto, pues se estaba moviendo lo suficiente para llamar la atención y creer que se había pegado con la bocina, ella tomó el cuadro, se retiró y se lo mostró a su compañera. El chico se sintió aliviado, ahora quería y gritaba en su interior que se largarán, el calor le estaba asfixiando.  
-"Solo por eso…"- la chica de los ojos azules se agacho para cargar al gato que empezaba a sospechar sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba el chico, en parte el se lo agradeció a la chica de los ojos azules, si no, seguro lo hubieran encontrado. Ella continúo hablando.  
-"Solo por eso, hemos perdido 1 minuto valioso, larguémonos de una buena vez chica, el amanecer se aproxima, y si ese estúpido magnate regresa, estaremos perdidas"-  
La otra chica bajo la mirada, el chico pudo notar cierta desilusión, abrazo su precioso cuadro y se dirigió a la puerta con otro costal de cosas.  
-"Pues vamos. Tienes las cosas, verdad?"  
-"Claro, no soy como tú, yo sí me fijó" – la chica de los ojos lilas, rió entre dientes y abrió la puerta, dejo salir a su compañera, y la siguió, azotó la puerta.  
El chico se levanto, miro la puerta, noto que estaba llorando, la ira le había invadido, había venido por el y se habían llevado más cosas. El coraje estaba presente. Aún podía escuchar sus risas y burlas desde lejos "seguro ni se dará cuenta, tiene tanto, si tienes razón, ja ja ja!" exclamaban. Lo habían dañado. Se habían llevado su cuadros, se habían llevado su más grande pertenencia. Y eso, no se iba a quedar así. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wu, bueno ya acabe, espero que les aya gustado xD o al menos aya sido respetable, esta un poquito pesado, por eso odió los prólogos pero tengo que ponerlo es la explicación para toda la historia, así que, mas vale que la lean.  
Háganme feliz y denle en Submit Review, pónganme cualquier babosada, háganme ver xD que tomar una botella de sidra mientras se escribe algo, si sirve!

Grax por leer x.x

Takara:- Tschuss:3


End file.
